King of Misery: Revenge of the Dark Angel
by zar'roc407
Summary: Join Laharl, his cousin Zar’roc, and their followers as they set out to kill the Dark Angel a threat to all three worlds is the head of this monster what Zar’rocs after or is it something else.
1. Family Ties: The Walking Shadow

Laharl Etna Flonne and a small child that looked a lot like Laharl stepped out of the dimensional gate and into stellar graveyard. They were here because Laharl had received a challenge from someone calling them Kagé. They looked around and saw no one then Laharl shouted "Kagé come out and face Me." there was a moment of silence and then a long harsh almost inhuman laugh echoed from behind them. They all turned at once the child grabbing Flonne's arm clearly afraid. They looked up and saw someone in a long black coat with the hood up and a web of shadows spun across his face "welcome overlord" the man called Kagé said and jumped of the cliff to land perfectly only a few yards from them. "Are you Kagé" Laharl asked. "The one and only" Kagé said and then cast his eyes over the three behind Laharl "and who are they" Kagé asked his tone changing. Laharl looked at them "this is Etna my vassal Flonne my wife and Leon my son" Laharl said returning his gaze to Kagé. "So my dear overlord" Kagé asked "are you ready to die." Laharl glared at him "how dare you speak to me like that" Laharl said drawing his sword "now die" Laharl yelled and ran at Kagé. "Hmm you haven't change your fighting style vary much" Kagé thought and lifted his hand right when Laharl slashed downward caching it without a scratch. "I'm going to die" Kagé asked "ha what overlord was ever born that could kill a source." Laharl looked confused he recognized the title but he couldn't think where he had heard it. He wrenched his sword from Kagé's grip and slashed again this time Kagé drew his own sword and blocked. Laharl gasped when he saw the sword it was a long black double edged hand and a half sword with veins of red spiderwebing over the blade the hilt was the same material and a jagged ruby was set into the pummel the coastguard was adorned with twin silver dragons with ruby eyes and a pair of gold demonic flames were set into the center of the guard on each side. "Who are you Kagé" Laharl asked gritting his teeth. Kagé didn't answer he only broke the block and jumped into the air and yelled "overlord's wrath" and shot a ball of energy straight at Laharl. Laharl jumped out of the way at the last second. Etna gasped "but only Laharl can use that attack." "Who is this guy" Flonne asked. "I don't know but if he can do that I have a feeling he's only toying with Laharl" Etna said. "it's you isn't it" Laharl yelled at Kagé as he did part of the mask of shadows peeled away reviling a pair of golden eyes glinting mischievously in the half light of stellar graveyard. "It is you" Laharl said. "well it took you long enough" Kagé shouted throwing back his hood and shattering the mask of shadows to reveal what a human would have guessed to be an eighteen year old with pitch black hair pale skin and gleaming golden eyes. "So how long has it been since we last saw each other" Kagé asked. "About six hundred years" Laharl said and laughed "Kagé the shadow I should have guessed it was you the moment I heard the name." "I'm a bit surprised you didn't what have you forgotten me after all this time" Kagé said. "Hay prince you know this guy" Etna said "yes I know him and his name isn't Kagé either its Zar'roc and he's my cousin" Laharl said. Every one gasped and Zar'roc just smiled as both he and Laharl sheathed their swords. "You have a cousin" Flonne gasped. "Ya my old man had a sister named prier" Laharl said then a thought occurred to him. "Why are you here Zar'roc it's not like you to slink out of your hole without a reason." "What my little cousin becomes the overlord and I can't come to congratulate him and test him of course" Zar'roc said. "Try again Zar'roc that's not the only reason you're here is it." Zar'roc smirked "you always were good at seeing through my lies but now that you mention it I'm here because I need your help well all of your help really" Zar'roc said. "With what" Laharl asked. "That can wait" Zar'roc said "because like I said I came to test you." "You want to fight here" Laharl asked. Zar'roc laughed and smiled his trademark evil smile "no I had an arena set up for the fight" Zar'roc said then glanced at Flonne Etna and Leon "are you sure you want them to come see you lose" Zar'roc asked. "This isn't back then Zar'roc I'm more then capable of beating you now so yes they will come" Laharl said. "Very well" Zar'roc said and snapped his fingers and a black dimensional gate appeared behind him as he disappeared inside followed closely by Laharl and then Etna. Flonne was still there with Leon "come on Leon its okay nothing's going to happen to your dad" Flonne said looking down at him. "Okay" he said letting go of her arm as they stepped through the gate and it closed behind them.


	2. Battle Part 1: Clash of the Cousins

Everyone stepped out into an enormous coliseum made of black fire glass and was nearly defend by the crowd cheering when the crowed saw them exit the gate. They looked around on one side they saw almost every greater demon in the netherworld and on the other thousands of demons they had never seen before. Zar'roc stepped in to the center of the field and then raised his sword Nemisis in the air and spoke his voice amplified a hundred times by magic he called to the crowd "welcome to the underworld coliseum." the crowd cheered louder and a strange demon with light blue scales walked up to Zar'roc and bowed and as he did the entire coliseum became as silent as a grave "my lord" the strange demon said "welcome back." "It's good to be back Murmur would you announce our match" Zar'roc said. "As you wish my lord" Murmur said and then flickered out of existence. "You three can go to the box on the upper level to watch" Zar'roc said to Flonne Etna and Leon while pointing to a large viewing room on the netherworld side of the arena. "Okay" Flonne said and ushered Etna and Leon towards the stairs. Then a moment later Murmur's voice was heard again only this time he was speaking to everyone in the coliseum. "ladies and demons welcome to the underworld coliseum the home of the one and only death games today is a special day a judgment match between our unstoppable source lord Zar'roc and his cousin the mighty overlord Laharl" Murmur said then paused allowing the crowed to cheer ever louder for this once in a lifetime fight. "Fighters take your positions" Murmur said and a square of red sand began to glow on each side of the field the two took their positions. "Alright fighters you know the rules for this match are no killing but all else is fair" Murmur said. "Fighter one are you ready" Murmur said. Zar'roc smiled. "Fighter two are you ready." Laharl nodded and shouted "no holding back Zar'roc." Zar'roc just smiled and drew Nemisis. "Begin" Murmur shouted.

Zar'roc and Laharl rushed each other both in nearly identical stances their swords met with a defining clang and an explosion of blue energy. They broke apart Laharl slashed back only to have his sword caught on Nemisis. Zar'roc twisted Laharl's sword and used the momentum to jump over him and land less than a foot behind him. Zar'roc spun and slashed in a wide arc but his attack was deflected of the flat of Laharl's blade. Zar'roc shot five fireballs in rapid succession but Laharl's scarf wiped around a blocked them. The two slashed again this time Zar'roc going under and Laharl over they landed a small cut on each other's arm at the same time. When they disconnected they jumped to opposite sides of the field Zar'roc looked at the cut in his coat and the gash on his arm as they healed instantly and a single midnight black feather fell to the ground then he returned his gaze to Laharl. "Your finished now" Zar'roc called across the field. "And why is that I still have more than enough energy left to…" Laharl stopped gasping and grabbing his arm "what is this" he yelled at Zar'roc. "I see you've forgotten the bite of Nemisis so soon don't you remember even the smallest scratch from my sword is extremely effective because it will start to leach away your energy" Zar'roc said. Laharl placed his hand over the wound and a soft green light emanated from his palm and then vanished as he straightened and picked up his sword. "Well you can use healing magic" Zar'roc said. "Ya that's curtsy of Flonne" Laharl said. and saw Zar'rocs hand twitch and threw both called "overlords wrath." a ball of energy shot from each of their hands and met in the center of the arena arcs of power shot out of the rival orbs as their summonses' pored power into them then the breaking point was reached and they exploded in a enormous cloud of black smoke.


	3. Battle Part 2: The Staff of Oblivion

Laharl swiped his sword releasing a gust of wind that blow the smoke away he looked around confused Zar'roc was nowhere to be seen. then he looked up there in the sky was Zar'roc flying on two black reptilian wings crimson flight membranes the color of fresh blood. Laharl's scarf morphed into wing shape and he rose level with Zar'roc. "well you can fly now you're just full of surprises" Zar'roc thought then shot a ball of blazing black hellfire at Laharl who met it head on with another overlords wrath causing another explosion and another burst of smoke. Zar'roc used the distraction and dove though the smoke Nemisis extended aimed at Laharl's heart. At the last second the smoke cleared slightly reveling Zar'rocs incoming attack to Laharl who instead of dodging locked Zar'roc in a duel stance swords pressing together with inhuman strength. Zar'roc broke the stance and slashed narrowly missing Laharl's chest in the arc turning Zar'roc around in mid air Laharl saw the opening and stabbed for Zar'rocs back but his attack was blocked by an invisible force that stopped Zar'rocs spinning and gave him the momentum he needed to get away. Zar'roc turned and vaulted of Laharl's sword just as it was relised and flipped stopping again on the other side of the arena. "Not bad" Zar'roc shouted and lunged for Laharl who parried Zar'rocs attack and slashed landing another scratch on his arm which healed instantly and relised another feather. The exchange of blows continued nearly all of Zar'rocs attacks blocked by Laharl's bigger sword and Zar'roc suffering several small wounds all healed. After awhile Zar'roc got bored and swatted the sword from Laharl's hand and sent it spiraling to the ground. Laharl dove after it and Zar'roc just floated there after retrieving his sword Laharl glared up at Zar'roc as he called "looks like were evenly matched." "Like hell we are" Laharl shouted. "I know from the start that you had something up your sleeve so I wasn't fighting my hardest and now I know neither were you." "Smart" Zar'roc thought to him then shouted "Laharl do you remember saying you could beat me." Zar'roc asked in a mocking tone. "Yes" Laharl said wary of what might happen next. "well two things" Zar'roc said sheathing Nemisis "you might be able to beat me if you thought more strategically but you can't beat me as long as I have this" Zar'roc said unbuckling a strap and removing the long black leather tube from his back and flashing the red symbol on the cap at his cousin. Laharl turned pale "is that what I think it is" he asked. Zar'roc smiled evilly and said "yes my legendary staff Zicronium" at the mention of the name the symbol glowed blood red and the sound of chains snapping could be heard over the now silent crowed. As the cap clicked open something swaddled in a cloth made of lead floated out and into Zar'rocs other hand as he strapped the tube back on his back Zar'roc removed the cloth and tossed it over his shoulder as it burst into flames. There in his hand was Zicronium the staff of oblivion the weapon forged in hellfire and with Zar'rocs own blood a weapon made for the beauty of the chaos it left in its wake. Its entire length was black with red spiderwebing veins like Nemisis the end was sharpened to a death point and the top was adorned only with a jagged ruby and several sharpened silver spines radiating out from the center giving it the look of a demonic flower. Then Zar'roc pointed it down at Laharl with the all the authority of fate and smiled a smile filled with evil glee. "Happy now" Zar'roc asked Laharl only gripped his sword tighter then launched himself towards Zar'roc his sword extended. Zar'roc started muttering and black energy played across the ruby then focused on the tip and arced towards the oncoming threat Laharl twisted in midair narrowly avoiding the blast and falling to the ground seconds before the sphere of force hit the ground and turned gray then flickered out of existence taking a chunk of the ground with it. Zar'roc cursed silently to himself as Laharl got to his feet and Zar'roc started muttering again and shot several more blasts of varying shapes and sizes each one getting closer and closer. when the last one Zar'roc shot missed Laharl by only a hairs breath Zar'roc was done he focused harder putting more force behind the blast and then released it a small scythe shape blast shot at lightning speed down towards Laharl who had no time to dodge so he did the only thing he could and tried to block the blast and pray that the magic in the blade was enough to stop the blast. It wasn't as the spell devoured half the magic in the sword and left a sickle shaped hole in before it disappeared. "You seem to be getting tiered why don't you quit now" Zar'roc said. Laharl glared up at Zar'roc it was a glare that would have made anyone else flee in fear but Zar'roc only chuckled "I'll take that as a no" Zar'roc said and spun Zicronium in his hand so the sharpened tip was pointing at Laharl. Laharl laughed "come on Zar'roc you know me bet then that and I know you and this still isn't your best so come on and do your worst" Laharl said. Zar'rocs face grew serious "you can't handle my worst" Zar'roc said. "Come on I told you to fight me at full power it's not a good fight unless you fight your hardest" Laharl said. Zar'roc sighed "very well but I did worn you" he said. Then replaced Zicronium in its case and held his hands to the sky and all hell broke loose.


	4. Battle end: The Demon of Judgment

the skin and muscle melted off of Zar'roc disappearing into oblivion leavening only a skeleton in a black cloak suspended in mid-air, then the sky got dark and lightning flashed every shadow seemed to elongate and gain a life of its own detaching themselves from their owners then speeding towards Zar'roc and spinning around him in a worling maelstrom of cries, in the stands Leon again grabbed Flonne's arm fear corceing through him, then there was a hissing sound like air leaking out of a container and as a geyser of flame erupted from the earth below Zar'roc the blast sending Laharl sprawling backwards as fire merged with shadows collecting around Zar'roc in a opaque sphere of red and black energy. With a sharp cracking sound the sphere exploded sending out shockwaves that shoke the coliseum and sent up a veil of dust. All that could be was a pair of glowing red eyes and all that could be heard was a harsh inhuman laugh that made everyone who heard it tremble. Then a demonic voice came from nowhere and everywhere said "well Laharl are you ready to die." an invisible force knocked the dust to the ground and everyone looked up at where Zar'roc was and stared in awe at something that was every inch deaths perfect avatar. in Zar'rocs place was a demon made to instill fear in every heart it was the same height and size as Zar'roc but it had black metallic skin with claws for hands and enormous red black wings a blade tipped tail flicked behind him and his eyes were made of blue fire with two blazing red coals at their centers it was sorunded in liquid shadow and flames casting it in a blazing corona. Then the creature smiled a smile full of needle sharp fangs and then in a demonic form of Zar'rocs voice said again "are you ready to die." everyone started with increased awe when realization hit them that it was Zar'roc all except one person a lone man in a long midnight blue coat whose face held concern. "Master you can't keep doing this you're not invincible" he said under his breath. Laharl stared up at Zar'roc doing his best to mask his fear but Zar'roc saw through it. The demonic mask Zar'roc wore fixed Laharl with a soul piercing gaze and Laharl's resolve shattered. he started trembling then through is trembling Laharl looked up at Flonne Leon and Etna and something clicked in him he returned his gaze to Zar'roc his stare cold as ice and solid as steel. Inwardly Zar'roc winced he had seen the thing in Laharl he know it well and it made his heart ache. "Curse my own dammed sight" he thought to himself then closed his eyes and dismissed the power bringing himself out of his thoughts. Laharl shouted "what is this Zar'roc an illusion." Zar'roc silently laughed and was about to plainly say "my demon form" but a thought occurred to him and he sneered raising a hand to his face as if that was answer enough. right when Laharl was about to speak Zar'roc silenced him and said in a monotone "gaze upon the face of judgment he who knows mercy vengeance and justice he who serves as judge and exicusoner of all things he who stands on both sides overtaking life and death as he runs to fight with a shadow of a lie I am he who has bent destruction and creation to his will I am he who shall not die I am life to some and death to all and I am a being the likes of which you have never seen." "What is that" Laharl retorted. "A prophesy stated by the first source as he died" Zar'roc said with a slight catch in his voice. Then he mouthed several inaudible words and in twin bursts of flame Nemisis and Zicronium appeared in his hands as he said "so you wanted my best and now you've seen it so let's see yours" Zar'roc said. Laharl stared up at Zar'roc defiantly and said "all right." his wrist bands started to glow as he raised a hand a ring of light shot towards the sky and then disappeared as a giant red seal appeared and started to unlock and a giant meteor descended aimed at Zar'roc. "Well that's new" Zar'roc said eyes widened slightly. "Time to pull out my ace" he thought and reversed his grip on Nemisis and slapped the twin rubies together. Laharl smiled as the meteor impacted Zar'roc with a crash and a burst of light then frowned as he heard a sound like metal shearing stone and leaped out of the way as a fourth of the meteor fell directly towards him. As he jumped his scarf formed in to wings and he rose to the sky again and saw four massive chunks of the meteor "how could this have happened" Laharl asked himself. Then looked at the cloud of dust as he heard a Zar'rocs demonic laugh and again the dust was swatted to the ground to reveal Zar'roc holding a massive scythe. "What's that" Laharl asked "this" Zar'roc said motioning towards the scythe "is Ragnarok a weapon composed of both Nemisis and Zicronium" Zar'roc said. They both descended to the coliseum floor "now it's time to end this" Zar'roc said. White energy danced across the blade of ragnarok then stopped the energy disappeared Zar'roc dropped the scythe and it morphed back into Nemisis and Zicronium as he doubled over in pain and said "not yet." Laharl dropped his sword and made a lunge for Nemisis but Zar'roc saw the move even through his pain and knocked him back with a flick of his tail sending Laharl sprawling to the ground. Then Zar'roc cried out and there was a huge explosion. A moment later the smoke cleared and Laharl was lying on the ground completely drained and Zar'roc was on one knee breathing hard he grabbed Nemisis and Zicronium vanished. Zar'roc walked over to Laharl and placed the tip of Nemisis on his cousin's throat and decreed "the battle is over." Murmur appeared behind Zar'roc "and your judgment my lord" he asked. "he passes" Zar'roc said then murmured a word and Laharl started to glow as he was healed then Zar'roc dropped to a knee and called "Rainer." the man in the dark blue coat jumped down and kneeled before Zar'roc "how may I be of service my lord" the man asked. "Ah good Rainer give me a stone now" Zar'roc commanded as he murdered another spell to wake up Laharl. "no my lord another could kill you" Rainer said even as Laharl mumbled and opened his eyes and stared at a man who looked a little like Zar'roc only older but with red eyes and a red tattoo surrounding one eye. "Rainer you and I both know that death won't get his hands on me so easily" Zar'roc said. "Who's this" Laharl asked referring to Rainer. they both looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there "this is Rainer the leader of my elite squad the black claw and one of my best servants or so I thought" Zar'roc said glaring at Rainer with all the fury he could muster in his weakened state. "Now Rainer are you going to give me a stone or are you going to force my hand" Zar'roc said. "No my lord not with the chance that it could kill you so high" Rainer said defiantly. "Fine" Zar'roc said as his eyes turned red and a pulse of red energy flashed from him covering both him and Rainer for only an instant. "Rainer give me a stone now" Zar'roc ordered. for a second nothing happened then Rainer's eyes glazed over "yes my lord" he said and then reached into his coat and pulled out a small red bag and removed from it a rough cut purple stone that seemed to shimmer with barely contained power and handed it to Zar'roc who greedily snatched it from his hand. "What's that" Laharl asked. "a demonic power stone capable of restoring even my power to full" Zar'roc said reverently as Rainer snapped out of his trance like state and looked down at Zar'roc holding the stone. "hay you know I hate it when you do that" Rainer said and made a grab for the stone but was stopped as Zar'rocs shadow lashed out with lightning speed and wrapped around him constricting him. "Not this time Rainer" Zar'roc said and crushed the stone in his hand and sighed a sigh of relief as power flooded through him. Then lurched as he felt the after effects Zar'roc magic started going haywire his aura going through every color in the spectrum before with an effort Zar'roc regained control and his aura returned to its normal red and black color. Zar'roc sighed and rose then looked at Laharl who was already standing "sorry about that I misjudged the time and ran out of energy before I could stop the demon form" Zar'roc said. then looked up at one of privet sections of the now empty arena "be gone back to castle with you" Zar'roc said and smiled as he saw thirteen small bursts of flame as the watchers disappeared. Zar'roc looked back to Rainer "where are those two at" he asked. "You mean shade and fury" Rainer asked. "Yes" Zar'roc said "they're back at the camp" Rainer said. Zar'roc looked at Laharl out of the corner of his eye and said "Laharl why don't you go get Flonne Leon and Etna." Laharl grumbled and walked off towards the steps Zar'roc sighed and his shadow formed into a black armchair. He sat and fixed Rainer with his soul piercing gaze "do we have any new information on his location" Zar'roc asked. "No but he seems to be here in the netherworld" Rainer said. "And you have proof of this" Zar'roc asked arching an eyebrow. "Aside from several deaths of high ranking demons here we also lost one of our spies and three of our scouts here" Rainer said. "Well at least we have the advantage this time" Zar'roc said. Rainer nodded Zar'roc looked over and saw Laharl and the rest coming and got up. "Come on my camp is outside the arena ground" Zar'roc yelled and started walking towards the grate wood doors of the coliseum.


End file.
